EVERYWHERE: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic...'Cause you're everywhere to me/ And when I close my eyes it's you I see/ You're everything I know/ That makes me believe/ I'm not alone/ I'm not alone… Sasuke and Sakura...


EVERYWHERE: SASUSAKU

SASUSAKU songfic… 'Cause you're everywhere to me/ And when I close my eyes it's you I see/ You're everything I know/ That makes me believe/ I'm not alone/ I'm not alone… Sasuke and Sakura…

DISCLAIMER: I absolutely don't own Naruto or this song!!!

Sakura was tired… no take that back, exhausted from their latest mission to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. Despite all their efforts and determination, they had failed. He still wasn't willing to come back. She sighed as she took off her kunai pack and lay on her bed. Her eyes were navigating her room until her eyes fell on a very familiar picture. It was the picture of the well known Team seven.

She smiled as she let her memories linger on the days they were still genins. Young and ambitious genins. Each having a dream to pursue. Naruto's was to become the Hokage or even better, to surpass the Hokage. Hers was to capture the heart of her one and only true love (or at least she thought so before), Sasuke. She and Naruto were looking towards brighter futures foreseeing better times, but Sasuke… Sasuke lingered on the past his very painful past. Seeking revenge at his older brother, Itachi, who had massacred his entire clan, leaving Sasuke the only survivor.

She sighed as she shook her head at her former teammate's lack of understanding. So she looked out her window to watch the clouds and the stars, a habit she had gotten from Shikamaru. Her eyes gazed on each member of the cosmos slowly drifting… slowly… -BAM-!!!

"Ouch!" Sakura said as she rubbed her head, getting a bruise from somewhere-or-something-I-don't-know. She looked around to see what had hit her only to realize the picture she had been looking at was right beside her. "What the heck?!?" she exclaimed as she turned her head to see who or what had hit her. No one was there. Then she heard someone call her name from the window. She looked out. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh was standing right below her window. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She just gaped. And all she knew was that the first things that escaped her mouth were:

"What the freakin' hell…?" …

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're--you're never there  
And when I sleep you're--you're everywhere  
You're everywhere… _

He smirked his irresistible smirk and then, after a few seconds, disappeared. Sakura was dumbstruck. _'I must be growing crazy…' _she thought as she looked out her window for the last time. Then another thing hit her. Getting really irritated, she turned her head to face backwards once again only to get thwacked in the face by something. "Ow…" she moaned rubbing her forehead. She picked up the thing that had hit her. It was a stack of Sasuke's pictures she had taken a long time ago…

Then another stack of papers hit her across her forehead. This time, it was all the love letters she had kept, and didn't have the guts to give to Sasuke. As a matter of fact, everything regarding Sasuke was being shot towards her. She shielded herself with both of her arms expecting an impact, but nothing came. She opened her eyes only to see that everything had stopped in mid-air. She stared awed and amazed at how each thing floated by itself. Then in a matter of seconds, she felt a light airy sensation beneath her. She looked down only to see that she was floating, floating higher and higher as she phased through her roof and into the dark night sky sprinkled with stars and fogged by clouds. From her position, she could already see all of Konoha and the only thing she was wondering was how did she get here? ...

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there… _

She flew higher and higher with increasing momentum as every single moment passed. She was screaming for dear life with nothing to hold on to as she came face to face with the stars. Then, out of nowhere, she felt two strong protective arms wrap around her. She looked up only to see the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha…

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone…_

"I'm here, Sakura." He whispered softly into her ear as the stars faded into nothingness. She felt calm at the moment not until she saw the black sky disappear into a plain white background. As a matter of fact, everything around her faded. She felt Sasuke's arms becoming loose around her waist. "Sasuke!!! "she screamed as he too faded into nothingness.

She found herself in a room. A plain white room with absolutely nothing in it. She surveyed her surroundings and wondered why she was here. Then she felt something wet at her feet. She looked down to see that water was starting to flood the room. She looked around there were no doors or windows. She tried to summon chakra but nothing happened. She couldn't summon any energy to break the walls of the strange room. The water started to reach her neck. She took a deep breath as it started to rise above her head…

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me…  
_

She was nearly out of breath as she stayed under. She was losing oxygen. She had to breathe. She felt the ceiling. It was too thick to break through. Then, out of nowhere, a hand stretched out to reach her from the ceiling. She grabbed it knowing it was her only chance out of the room. She grabbed it and it pulled her up above the water. And the hand belonged to none other than, Uchiha Sasuke (who else would you suspect?)…

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone… _

He pulled her onto land. Land from who knows where. All she knew was that she wasn't alone this time…

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh…_

He held her hands for the longest time. Each of them catching their breath. Panting heavily. Then they both looked into each other's eyes. Sakura felt like she was drowning once again but only this time, in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He leaned in closer to her face. His forehead touching hers…__

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so…

Then he pulled her into a kiss. A deep, deep passionate kiss. And Sakura wondered why she ever doubted her love for him…__

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone…

She pulled apart from Sasuke. Taking a deep breath for air. But she felt his breath panting on her forehead. Then he held her for the longest time and whispered "I'm coming back soon." …__

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone 

She pulled him into a deep embrace then felt him fade once again. She smiled. Then she heard Naruto's voice screaming her name.

_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

And because of that, she woke up from her dream. Her strange, wonderful dream…

Hey EVERYBODY!!! Yea, this entire fic was only Sakura's dream. A weird, weird one… Anyway, we had no classes today so I took the advantage of writing a new songfic for you guys. I couldn't update the one about Aruka Onaru yet cos I'm still working on the first chapter. SORRY!!! Oh and thanks for the feedback!!! I loved all your reviews! And all of you made my day when you added me to your favorite story/author list!!! Anyway as of now no flames yet so flamers hold your fire!!!! Yea, I know, that was corny wasn't it? Yea, it's just that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and lost my randomness today. BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYONE!!! It'll come back in a day or two. SO thanks for all the reviews, comments, and feedback especially the one on Aruka. Pls. read my other songfic, COME ON GET HIGHER: SASUSAKU and I'm planning to use the song "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Days Grace!!! They're one of my fave bands besides Paramore. So anyway, please review this story and the other stories I have written. R & R. Maybe some Naruhina next week and don't forget: **WASH YOUR HANDS:]]!!!!!** I think I might be getting my randomness back now…


End file.
